kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold's Drum
Arnold's Drum is the twelfth episode of season 5. Plot Kipper and Tiger are going on a picnic with Pig and Arnold and Tiger discusses with Kipper if they each have four sandwiches and three biscuits Kipper asked Tiger what that noise was. Tiger wasn't sure and saw it was coming from the other side of Big Hill it was Arnold banging on his drum Pig said it was new and he loves it making Kipper and Tiger looking at each other. Pig asked where they were going to have their picnic Kipper said they're heading to the wood he asked Arnold if he wants to hold his hand but instead he told him to lead them to the woods. At the wood Arnold played his drum still frighting some birds Tiger said it was nice druming but he said if he could do it more quietly then Tiger offers Arnold a sandwich, but Arnold is too busy playing to notice. Kipper said Pig's sandwitch was good and Pig told Tiger that the biscuits were good then he saw he should keep some for Arnold. Kipper then suggested Arnold could use drum as a table and asked if he liked a drink. Tiger was now happy there was no more noise. Soon Kipper,Tiger,and Pig tried to have an afternoon nap but were suddenly woken by Arnold's banging drum then Kipper saw a bug and showed it to Arnold and asked if they can make it a house. Kipper and Arnold gave it leaves and stones Tiger thought it would like a stick then he went for a walk in the woods looking for insects. As Arnold took the bug out it flew away Kipper asked if they look for another one then he made a funny rattling noise. Meanwhile, Tiger was following an insect when he got stuck he tried calling to his friends but they couldn't hear him then he heard Arnold's drum and started to bang on the biscuit tin. Later Kipper and Arnold were making music when they heard a noise he and Arnold went to see what is was when Pig found two blades of grass and starts blowing into them and it makes a squeaking sound. Pig decides to go show it to Kipper. Meanwhile, Tiger thought no one heard him but Kipper and Arnold did Kipper pulled Tiger out if the root and told Arnold he has a drum too and they both drum to the beat Kipper said he can join the band. Kipper told Pig it was Tiger he said he was going to join the band Pig said it was nothing and made them listen to his squeaking. Kipper said it was great and asked him how he did that. Pig said you have to get a blade of grass hold it then blow Kipper tried but it didn't squeak Tiger tried said he'll stick to his drum. Kipper, Tiger, Pig and Arnold play a song. When they go home, Arnold starts blowing on two blades of grass making Kipper,Tiger and Pig laugh. Characters featured *Kipper *Tiger *Pig *Arnold *Some bugs Trivia *This is the first time Kipper and Tiger have a picnic and go in the woods, the second times were in The Picnic and The Lost Mug. *This episode was also featured on Hit Favourites: The Musical Collection DVD. Errors/Misc *When Kipper, Tiger, Pig and Arnold walk home, Kipper is carrying a blue picnic basket and a tin. Despite that Kipper said that he hadn't brought one. Pig is also carrying a box of sandwiches and a red tin, but when everyone says "Oh, no!", Look at Kipper and Pig. Kipper is carrying a regular picnic basket and Pig is carrying two tins! *It is unlikely that Kipper and Arnold would hear Tiger banging on the tin if they were so far away from him. *Wouldn't the bug get hurt when Kipper banged on it? Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Kipper: Tiger Tales